


A Yuri by Any Other Name

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Not so much a story as much as Yuri's responses to his nicknames.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Yuri by Any Other Name

Through the years Yuri Plisetsky has gotten many nicknames. There are some he likes and some he despises. Then there are the ones who it depends are saying them how he feels.

Yuri- Always a safe bet to call him. After all it is his name and there is almost nothing wrong with it. The only problem comes when he thinks Viktor has finally accepted to call him by his real name to realize he is talking about the Japanese Yuuri.

The Russian Yuri- There isn't really a problem with this one. After all it is who he is. He's proud of his country and the medals he brings home to them. Still when he hears it though it makes him want to fight harder so his is the first face people think of when they hear the name Yuri.

Yurio- This is one he hates. It is not so bad when those close to the Japanese Yuuri call him it since to them he is the second Yuri. The worst is when Viktor calls him it. He was the first Yuri he knew. Then Viktor has to go and get the press to start calling him it. It leaves him feeling like an imitation of the Japanese Yuuri.

Yurochka- This one is too childish. He doesn't like people calling him this. There are only two exceptions. The first being Yakkov since he usually says it when he's proud plus he's coached Yuri since he was a child. The other being his grandpa. The man raised him and he can't blame his for not realizing Yuri was grown up now.

Yura- He loves this nickname probably because the only one who calls him Yura is Beka. It's such a special name from his best friend it leaves him smiling.

The Ice Tiger of Russia- This is his favorite of the nicknames the press like to use. It shows his strength and let's people know he is a force to be reckoned with. Besides tigers are amazing. Who wouldn't want to be compared to one?

The Russian Punk- He doesn't like this one but doesn't really hate it either. It does describe him pretty well. He knows he's a jerk to most people but, it's not like he prides the fact that most people can't stand him.

The Russian Fairy- This is his least favorite of the press's nicknames for him. It makes him look frail and weak. He also doesn't see where it comes from. Possibly the way he looked but it still doesn't make much sense.

Princess- This is the most irritating nickname He has ever been giving. Everything he hears it he wants to punch the stupid Canadian in his stupid smirking face. And what is it about seeing him get angry that just makes JJ smile more? And why does that stupid smile have to send butterflies fluttering in his stomach?

Kitten- Another one that makes Yuri want to shut JJ up anyway possible. Even if that includes shuting him up by kissing him. This one especially leaves a part of Yuri wanting to hear it more. Like first thing in the morning waking up in JJ's arms. They're probably nice and warm. Luckily JJ was oblivious enough to not realize what he really did to Yuri.


End file.
